Et qu'aucun rêve ne soit jamais qu'un simple rêve
by Zoline
Summary: Le comportement de Gibbs a changé. Depuis quelques mois, il n'est plus qu'agressivité et froideur envers Tony. Le jeune homme ne comprend pas. Lui même est déjà bouleversé par la découverte de sentiments pour de certaines prunelles bleues. Et passe des nuits agitées. Est-il le seul? Que se passe t-il? Et s'il fallait creuser... du côté des rêves?
1. Il y a toujours un rêve qui veille

_**Et qu'aucun rêve ne soit jamais qu'un simple rêve.**_

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Me revoilà ! :D _

_Pour tout ceux qui m'ont déjà suivie, fini l'étape du Bac et tout le tralala, direction l'Université de Langues pour cette année. Mais, mais..._

_Je ne vous ai pas oublié pour autant ! :)_

_J'étais en p'tite panne d'inspiration, malgré une envie d'écrire mais, heureusement, heureusement, il y a... _**Kaori**_ ! La splendide idée de cette fic, qui m'a beaucoup inspirée, vient de la demoiselle ! ;)_

_Eh, oui, ma belle, cette fic t'es dédiée, à toi, fidèle lectrice, et auteure d'une si belle idée._

_Comme d'habitude, NCIS et tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Bouhouhouhou), et, comme d'habitude, rating M « raclement de gorge » x) , homophobes et âmes un peu trop prudes s'abstenir. ;) _

_Cette fiction n'est pas terminée mais j'avance vite, très vite, et je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire attendre mes lecteurs trop longtemps. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle comptera, ce sera selon ce qui tournera dans ma p'tite tête. :)_

* * *

Le titre est une phrase tirée du film : « Eyes Wide Shut ».

* * *

_Eh bien, présentation terminée, allons y pour le premier chapitre. ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Il y a toujours un rêve qui veille._

* * *

Le poids de son corps sur le sien le comblait. Lourd. Brûlant. Si brûlant... Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux bruns qu'il ébouriffa, laissant l'autre homme déposer des dizaines de baisers dans son cou, lécher sa carotide, mordre et marquer sa peau, le laissant aisément le dominer comme jamais il ne l'avait autorisé. Il haleta alors que les lèvres trouvaient son point sensible, juste derrière son oreille. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse. Il le titillait. Comment pouvait-il lui procurer autant de sensations en n'ayant jamais dépasser la barrière de son torse ? Ses mains cherchèrent une réponse inconnue, effleurant doucement la peau tannée de son dos. Traçant d'invisibles arabesques. Se risquant un peu plus loin, captant la courbe des fesses, avant de toucher plus franchement. Un frisson le prit quand sa clavicule fut attaquée, et il tenta désespérément d'entrapercevoir le visage de l'homme qui occupait si délicieusement son lit. Une de ses mains, toujours accrochée à l'épaisse tignasse, agrippa les cheveux pour découvrir les yeux.

Superbes.

Verts.

Gibbs bondit littéralement dans son lit, se retrouvant assis en moins d'un dixième de secondes, et son souffle fit écho aux ressorts du matelas secoué. Avalant sa salive, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air, il passa une main lasse sur son front. Ses yeux se refermèrent alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre sa paume, et qu'il laissait son souffle se réguler, fermant la bouche et respirant par le nez. Une douleur sourde, pulsant dans son bas ventre, lui fit rouvrit les yeux, et il observa d'un œil brillant l'érection qui tendait son boxer.

Bordel de merde.

Sa main descendit instinctivement le long de son torse avant qu'il ne se force à s'arrêter. D'un mouvement brusque, dans un grognement sonore, il balança les couvertures et fonça sous la douche. Glacée. Jamais. Hors de question. Hors de question qu'il ne se touche avec ce..., ce putain de rêve insensé en tête. L'eau froide le dénoua légèrement, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle ne le convainque d'aller se recoucher. Alors que ses doigts glissaient sur le bateau, il espéra furtivement que Dinozzo ne se pointerait pas au bureau demain matin. Les yeux verts hantaient déjà suffisamment ses nuits.

Et pourtant. Le lendemain matin, le jeune agent était bel et bien vivant, en pleine forme, et à l'heure!

Pleine forme, tout était pourtant relatif. Gibbs semblait le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux, ses bâillements incessants, un manque d'énergie si flagrant que Ducky avait été jusqu'à le prendre à part pour un examen en règle. Obligatoire, l'examen. L'Italien était resté muet comme une carpe et n'en était reparti qu'avec une boite de somnifères. Utiles, peut être, mais qu'il n'avait pas pris. Ces trucs avaient la réputation de shooter un maximum et, finalement, il préférait peut être passer des demi-nuits. Et continuer à rêver. Fantasmer ?

Il soupira, s'affalant doucement sur son bureau, mais un « Dinozzo ! » sonore le fit se redresser subitement.

« Patron ? »

L'homme aux cheveux argent, planté en un clin d'œil devant son bureau, le toisa de toute sa hauteur, sifflant d'entre ses dents :

« Continue à finir tes nuits sur ton bureau, et aucun de cette agence ne sera plus jamais le tien »

Stupéfait, Tony resta muet. Merde, il s'était à peine affalé 10 secondes !

« Compris, Dinozzo ?

- Parfaitement, répondit-il sur un ton retenu frisant pourtant le glacial, patron. »

Gibbs hocha le tête d'un ton entendu, puis se détourna rapidement à l'appel de Ziva.

Tony avala sa salive, descendit la moitié de son café et tenta de se calmer.

C'était dingue.

Depuis plus de..., quoi, 2 mois, le chef d'équipe était très, très agressif avec lui. Il semblait le surveiller de très près, en permanence, ses moindres gestes, tout en ayant l'air de se foutre totalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, de ce qui était justement en train de lui arriver. Alors que tout le monde le taraudait sur son état physique et mental qu'il essayait dans un échec manifeste de désespérément cacher, Gibbs, qui était normalement le premier à enfermer ses agents dans l'ascenseur pour toute baisse de régime qu'il apercevait, s'en foutait royalement. Et c'était peu dire.

Il ne comprenait rien.

C'était tellement contradictoire !

Il avait le sentiment net que l'ex-marine le... surveillait, l'épiait, tout en étant plus froid qu'un bloc de glace. Dur, fermé, et... distant. Sa nuque ne devait même plus se souvenir de la sensation d'une claque. Et il avait l'étrange impression, bien que Gibbs l'engueule très très quotidiennement, de ne presque plus croiser les prunelles bleutées. Une expiration plus forte, et sa gorge se noua. Fait chier. Pas ici. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller ! s'engueula t-il. Il jeta un regard en coin à la pile de rapports qui l'attendaient, un autre sur le bureau de son patron, occupé lui aussi à rédiger, et revînt finalement sur son stylo. Au boulot !

Lorsque Tony arriva ce soir là chez lui, après de longues heures de paperasse, il n'eut que le temps de prendre une bière avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir, vouloir supporter cette situation. Ça le bouffait. Il ne savait pas le problème perso du con qui lui servait de patron et surtout en quoi ça le concernait, mais il espérait sincèrement que ça finirait pas passer. Il espérait, mais en doutait. 2 mois, et ça durait toujours. Pas que ce soit arrivé d'un coup, plutôt doucement même. Moins de claques derrière la tête, moins d'attention portée à son égard au tout début mais, depuis deux mois, une agressivité évidente. Une fuite, aussi, peut être.

Merde, c'était pas comme si lui, Tony, avait pas des problèmes à régler !

Et des problèmes en rapport à Monsieur cet imbécile de marine, en plus ! Pourquoi avait t-il l'impression tout à fait juste que sa vie tournait autour de ce mec ?

Le boulot, d'accord. Mes il n'y avait pas que le boulot. L'ancien militaire hantait ses nuits, toutes ses nuits, précisa t-il dans sa tête, et pas de la manière la plus chaste. Si, il y avait déjà plus de 9 mois, il avait commencé à rêver d'enquêtes avec son boss, il était certain que sa vie actuelle serait bien plus simple. Bien moins jouissive aussi, il fallait l'avouer, songea t-il en pensant à ce qu'il voyait et ressentait dans ses rêves.

Ses rêves.

Ils étaient souvent différents, mais ne comportaient que Gibbs et lui, dans un lit, aussi nus qu'un jour de leur naissance, se faisant toutes sortes de choses très peu catholiques qui faisaient se réveiller Tony au garde à vous dans le meilleur des cas, une machine à faire d'urgence dans le pire ! D'ailleurs, lassé, l'achat d'une paire de draps supplémentaire avait grandement soulagé sa machine et son fer à repasser. Personne n'aimait laver ses draps tous les trois jours. Son corps était complètement raide dingue de ce con. Pire, pire, pire, il avait découvert que son cœur y allait volontiers de son avis et que, non content de faire des rêves érotiques sur Leroy Jethro Gibbs, qui le faisaient jouir dans son lit comme un gosse de 15 ans, il était amoureux, oui, oui, amoureux, lui qui ne s'attachait jamais et se blindait au maximum, de son boss ! Hautement perturbant, hein ?

Au delà du fait que c'était un homme ; très sérieusement, c'était la dernière chose qui le turlupinait, il savait très bien depuis x années qu'il allait des deux côtés, et ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour embarquer des hommes, beaucoup d'hommes dans son lit ; cet homme, lui, en particulier, avait tout l'air d'avoir un grave, très grave problème avec lui, pour être gentil. Du genre à ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Il n'en dormait plus. La distance que Gibbs instaurait le brisait. Il ne se souvenait alors que trop bien pourquoi il ne voulait jamais s'attacher à personne. Ça faisait mal, nom d'un chien, et ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu mal comme ça... Connard.

Indéniablement, il lui en voulait. De ne pas s'expliquer. Il posa sa bière désormais vide et se retourna sur son lit, s'ordonnant mentalement de se bouger le cul et de prendre une douche. Vraiment, ça le minait, il n'avait plus envie de rien, mis à part de lui. Il croisa son sac en se levant, et songea que la petite boîte de pilules dodo express devait toujours s'y trouver. Il dormait très mal à cause de ses songes car, bien sûr, il se réveillait mais, ensuite, tout tournait dans sa tête, Gibbs, ses réactions, son corps, ses yeux, et encore Gibbs, toujours lui, et il s'estimait chanceux d'arriver à se rendormir après ça, quand il y parvenait. Et pourtant, jamais il n'aurait voulu prendre ces somnifères pour autant, car il adorait ces rêves, cette passion, faire l'amour avec Gibbs, finalement, bien que ce ne soit rien de plus qu'une machination de son cerveau. Et il savait indubitablement qu'il n'y couperait pas cette nuit. Se coucher n'était pas bien dur, c'était aussi le meilleur moment, celui où il se demandait si son rêve aura changé, car ses songes changeaient, ils n'étaient pas toujours dans un lit, pas dans les mêmes situations, et finalement, c'était fantastique. La douleur, forte, puissante, venait uniquement quand il se réveillait en sueur quelques heures après.

Bien des jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient sur une enquête ultra importante, au lieu de contacter les personnes concernées par l'affaire, Tony mâchouillait tranquillement son stylo, observant d'un œil critique son patron au loin. Il allait craquer. Putain, il allait craquer si, dans les heures qui venaient, il ne croisait pas le regard bleu. Très certainement conscient du regard insisté qu'on lui portait, Gibbs se leva dans un bruit sec et se planta face au tableau d'affichage. Tout en observant les photos de la scène de crime, sa voix glaciale sonna, comme le plus aiguisé des couteaux, et Tony eut la désagréable impression qu'on le lui plantait dans le cœur. Il ne s'y habituera jamais, se dit-il.

« Dinozzo ! Envie d'aller plus sérieusement réfléchir au chômage ? »

- Aucune, Boss ! Je m'y mets », gronda t-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais où l'on percevait volontairement un reproche.

Oui, vraiment, jamais il ne s'y ferait. Encore moins à la façon dont Gibbs avait de lui parler, en fixant le tableau d'affichage, en le fixant, nom de Dieu, au lieu de le fixer, lui, Anthony Dinozzo !

Il n'était pas un chien, merde ! Et il avait un prénom, bien qu'il ne l'entendait plus dans cette bouche depuis des mois, aussi...

Il entendit l'ex-marine grogner quelque chose avant que celui ci ne file vers la morgue. Le verbe « fuir » avait pris une tout autre signification depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Gibbs évitait carrément son regard. Pour fuir, c'était fuir, et c'était lâche, et troublant aussi, car qui avait déjà vu Leroy Jethro Gibbs fuir devant quelque chose, ou devant quelqu'un, aussi discret que cela soit-il ?

Il ne pensait sincèrement jamais être cette personne. Mais, assurément, il l'était. Il avait un sacré problème à résoudre et dans la journée, de préférence, avant qu'il ne finisse à l'hosto pour dépression, ou que l'assistante sociale ne vienne l'interner à cause des regards de plus en plus inquiets qui émanaient de ses collègues, et voulaient juste dire : « Merde, Tony, parle nous, sinon, dans 1 semaines, 1 mois peut être, l'on va... »

Restait à chopper Gibbs sans se faire mettre une baffe. Quoi de mieux qu'un espace étroit, fermé, entre deux étages, de préférence ?, pensa t-il, un léger rictus déformant ses lèvres.

Dans ce même espace, quelqu'un avait justement une envie violente de se fracasser la tête contre le mur. Merde ! Sa vie partait complètement en live. Depuis plus de deux semaines, c'était une totale catastrophe. Ses nuits, surtout, quoiqu'il n'était guère pas plus fier de ses journées. Fini le stade des bisous tout gentils dans le cou, bienvenu au sexe, le vrai! Et revoir les yeux verts, quand ils se rappelait très très clairement des nuances de toutes les couleurs qu'ils possédaient quand il faisait passionnément l'amour à son agent, le regardant droit dans les yeux, avait quelque chose de hautement déstabilisant. Il se souvenait de leur brillance, des pupilles noires qui bouffaient le vert, du léger voile qu'ils arboraient lorsque le jeune homme jouissait. Et de combien il aimait ça, aussi, combien ça le faisait bander, se réveiller en sursaut, voire même se lâcher dans les draps. Il rougit. Des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il suffisait d'un seul homme pour tout chambouler.

Un homme. Tony.

Il avait déjà été attiré par des hommes, n'avait jamais franchi le pas, une éducation trop stricte et militaire, direz vous. Il était complètement paumé, que devait-il conclure de ses fantasmes ? Qu'il désirait Tony ? Ça semblait acquis. Mais cet homme était tellement, tellement spécial. Et tellement... blessé, aussi. Il ne savait pas ce que le jeune homme avait mais, Nom de Dieu, ça le faisait flipper comme pas permis, et pas comme il flipperait pour n'importe lequel de ses agents et il le savait, et merde, il avait juste peur, finalement. Il descendait justement pour demander à Ducky un nouvel examen obligatoire à faire passer au jeune Italien.

Il soupira doucement. Il était plus que conscient de son comportement très inapproprié envers son subordonné, et pensait de plus en plus clairement à prendre une décision. Laquelle ? Il ne savait pas. Lui parler ?

Il avait bien du mal à concilier ses rêves érotiques et son comportement avec le jeune homme. Tony payait. Gibbs se morigéna. Vraiment, il devait arriver à prendre sur lui pour arrêter cette mascarade, retrouver une relation saine avec son agent. Et tant pis pour les songes. Ne jamais mélanger sa vie privée avec le boulot, une de ses règles favorites, qu'il voilait tous les jours depuis 3 mois. Ça devait cesser.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à la morgue, et l'ancien-militaire fila rejoindre son vieil ami, qui tourna la tête à son arrivée.

« Jethro. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de pratiquer l'autopsie en détails, tu arrives un peu...

- Je sais, Ducky. Je ne suis pas là pour ça ; il contourna la table pour se placer face au médecin Est ce que tu penses que tu pourrais jeter un nouveau coup d'œil sur Tony ?

- Oh, s'il se laisse faire, ma foi, bien sûr, , notre pauvre Anthony dépérit a vue d'œil... Tu ne saurais pas ce qui le tracasse, par hasard ? »

Gibbs ne sut pourquoi mais eut la nette impression de comprendre un sous-entendu dans les paroles du légiste. Très réprobateur.

« Ducky, je sais que je suis... un peu dur avec lui, depuis quelques temps. J'ai simplement du mal à gérer... quelque chose. De personnel, rajouta t-il en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche.

- Et ça le concerne, bien sûr ? Tu n'as pas du tout le même comportement avec nous tous, Jethro.

- Oui. Ça le concerne »

Ducky le fixa, attendant quelque chose, autre chose, puis soupira.

« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus, hein ? Très bien, tant que tu ne continues pas à martyriser Anthony, et que tu règles ça, quoique ce soit, je ne te demanderai rien de plus. Mais si, par malheur, tu venais à continuer, je suis désolé, Jethro, mais en tant qu'ami, et de toi, et d'Anthony, je serai en devoir d'intervenir. »

Gibbs le regarda, un peu surpris. Il ne pensait peut être pas être allé si loin, mais pour que Ducky se dise prêt à faire quelque chose, ce devait être le cas. Il remercia son ami, lui précisant qu'il ferait venir Tony dans la journée.

« Oh, Jethro, je t'en prie, pas par la peau des fesses !, lui cria son ami alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur. Parle lui mais laisse le venir à moi !

- Entendu ! »

Tony entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir en même temps qu'il contournait son bureau. Il avait bien réfléchis durant le quart d'heure où Gibbs s'était absenté. Vouloir lui parler, c'était bien, comment faire, haha, c'était une autre histoire. Par quoi commencer ? Quoi lui révéler ? Évoquer ses songes où demander des explication sur la manière dont il était traité ? Il se voyait très bien, sortant tout de go quelques mots : « Écoute, je nous vois baiser ensemble quand je dors. J'crois que j'aimerai bien que ce soit plus qu'un rêve... » La grosse blague ! Direction la porte.

Lui parler de son comportement devrait être le plus urgent mais, bizarrement, bien que le comportement de Gibbs, ce canyon qui les séparait, le brise en deux, il avait une envie violente de vider son sac, juste pour le... provoquer ?

M'enfin, qui vivra verra, pensa t-il un peu amèrement en avançant d'un pas rapide.

Alors que Gibbs posait le premier pied dehors, l'Italien arriva à ses devants et le fit brusquement reculer dans l'habitacle, sous les regards médusés de Tim et Ziva. Il le poussa sans douceur vers le mur du fond alors qu'il restait au devant, bloquant le passage, fit dos à Gibbs pour poser le doigt sur un bouton, et les portes se refermèrent. Tony attendit l'explosion. 3, 2...

* * *

_« Il y a toujours un rêve qui veille » est une citation de Louis Aragon._

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Des avis ? :) _

_Comme beaucoup d'auteurs, Vos reviews m'encouragent. _

_A bientôt !_


	2. Ne suffit pas de rêver les yeux fermés

_Hello !_

_En premier lieu, merci, merci, merci ! :D Tant t'enthousiasme fait vraiment très plaisir ! :)_

_Je remercie aussi tous mes revieweurs anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier par message, Merci à Kaori (mon sadisme se porte à merveille, oui ! :D), velouria, miss teigne, __Rhapsody_, _caradya_ , et _Dorianne, je peux vous assurer que tous vos compliments me vont droit au cœur, et m'encourage à poster une suite le plus vite possible. ;)_

_Et la suite, justement, la voici, je vous laisse continuer !_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Il ne suffit pas de rêver les yeux fermés._

* * *

« Dinozzo ! Qu'est ce que tu fous, bordel ? »

...1,0 !

Tony bloqua l'ascenseur et se retourna. Silencieusement, plantant consciemment ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis. Jamais Gibbs n'oserait dévier son regard, ce serait passer pour trop lâche, et Tony savait qu'il ne l'était pas.

Il n'osa pas.

Le regard vert le transperça, le ramena brusquement à ce qui n'était pas plus loin que la nuit précédente. A ce dont témoignait son pyjama qui tournait encore dans sa machine. Il cligna des yeux. Se ressaisit :

« Tu veux jouer au con ? Ça m'arrange ; il débloqua l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton du sous sol, se rapprochant ostensiblement de Tony par ce geste ; Ducky t'attend.

- C'est pas pressé, j'espère ? fit Tony d'une voix froide, tout en bloquant de nouveau l'habitacle.

- Dinozzo... , gronda Gibbs.

- Il y a un problème, ? », et il détacha chaque syllabe du dernier mot, affrontant sans ciller le regard bleu glacé.

Gibbs respira plus fort, tenta de rester calme, mais son corps se tendit, et ses épaules se redressèrent, regardant le jeune homme d'une certaine hauteur.

« Claque moi.

« Pardon ? »

Tony lui prit le poignet et se claqua la nuque dans un bruit sourd. Il le relâcha ensuite dans un mouvement un peu trop brusque pour être naturel, et le bras de l'ancien marine retomba le long de son corps, alors que son visage se faisait surpris.

L'Italien se massa la nuque.

« On ne croirait pas, hein, mais ça devient plus sensible, cette partie là, quand on n'y touche plus, rajouta t-il.

Silence.

Il n'entendit qu'une forte expiration de son patron avant de se sentir violemment projeter contre la porte de l'habitacle, un bras encerclant sa nuque et son cou, lui coupant le souffle et maintenant sa tête en arrière, alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle douleur vers ses cervicales, inconnue, pulsante, qui lui fit brusquement serrer les dents.

Le visage de Gibbs n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et il sentit son souffle brûlant, caféiné, lorsque l'homme parla, articulant précisément :

« Tu la sens ta sensibilité, là ?

Le jeune homme émit un bruit étouffé.

« Je suppose que... tu pourrais... me briser... le cou ?

La prise se fit plus forte un petit dixième de seconde avant que Gibbs ne le relâche, du moins suffisamment pour que la douleur ne soit plus que légère. Tony s'aperçut soudain, alors, que l'ex-marine le regardait bien dans les yeux, et il en fit de même, le défiant silencieusement.

On ne croirait pas que tant de nuances de bleus pouvaient exister dans un même œil. Il se demanda un bref instant lequel lâchera le premier.

La peau était chaude contre son cou.

Ce ne fut pas lui. La prise se desserra totalement tandis que Gibbs reculait de quelque pas, touchant le bouton de redémarrage dans le même geste. Celui de Tony fut aussi rapide que le sien pour l'appuyer à nouveau.

« Est ce que tu crois, tout aussi mon boss que tu soit, que tu peux t'en sortir. Comme. Ça ? »

« Comme. Ça ? grogna Gibbs. Allons y donc ! Il suffirait d'un mot pour que tu prennes la porte, DiNozzo.

« Entre deux étages, peut être ?, railla Tony

Il vit Gibbs ouvrir la bouche aussi clairement qu'il entendit sa propre voix le couper :

« Ducky..., Ducky doit m'examiner, hein ? Je me demande qui est à l'origine de cette demande... J'aurais bien dit toi mais, à première vue, je dis bien, à première vue, je suis ton dernier centre d'intérêt sur une très longue liste, » continua l'Italien.

Gibbs se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, les dents serrées.

« Je ne te permets pas, DiNozzo.

« Ah, parce que...

« Est ce que tu as vu, juste vu, à quoi tu ressembles ? Peu importe ce que Ducky en conclura, je me fous de ce que tu fais de tes nuits, mais je serais là, Dinozzo, et tu prendras tout ce qu'il te prescrira, huit médocs différents s'il le faut et j'y veillerai. Personnellement. Et...

- Qu...

- Je n'ai. Pas. Fini. Et si tu ne te ramènes pas dans un état plus acceptable dans moins d'une semaine, je peux te promettre que tu ne verras plus jamais ce badge, finit-il, pointant d'un doigt la ceinture du jeune homme. Compris ? »

L'Italien resta muet.

« DiNozzo !

Tony planta son regard vert dans le sien, tourna un peu autour de Gibbs pour se replacer soudainement juste en face de l'homme, lorsqu'il sentit que l'ex-marine allait suivre son mouvement. C'est avec un visage impassible qu'il lâcha un mot, un seul.

Le « connard » qui résonna lui valut la meilleure pelle de sa vie. Alors que les syllabes sonnaient encore dans l'habitacle, que le vert affrontait toujours le bleu, Gibbs serra convulsivement un poing, leva la main et le jeune homme, loin de lâcher les prunelles bleues, attendit son heure. La main se desserra pour se resserrer sur ses cheveux, Tony déglutit, Gibbs avança... et l'embrassa férocement, saignant ses lèvres au passage. Le jeune homme agrippa le pull, lécha les lèvres en face des siennes, répondit avec virulence, n'hésitant pas non plus à blesser son vis à vis. Le baiser fut long, les lèvres s'ouvrirent, les langues se mêlèrent, se découvrant avec voracité. La seconde main de Gibbs vînt s'enrouler sur la nuque du jeune homme, et Tony raffermit sa prise, lâchant tout de même une main pour la poser sur la taille de son patron, le rapprochant de lui. Ça aurait pu durer des heures si une jolie voix flûtée, un peu lointaine, n'avait pas retenti, les faisant sursauter, activant par la même occasion l'alarme dans la tête du boss.

« Hey ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore, cet ascenseur ? Allez, soit gentil, Gibbsou attend mes résultats !

Putain ! Gibbs relâcha violemment Tony, retrouvant un souffle erratique, léchant ses lèvres blessées par automatisme.

Abby ! Ce con d'ascenseur devait s'être arrêté tout près de son étage. Il n'eut pas un regard pour le jeune homme alors qu'il rajustait son pull, et pressait le bouton.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent et Gibbs en sortit précipitamment. Il revînt cependant vite en arrière en s'apercevant que Tony semblait vouloir y rester, le tirant sans douceur par la manche.

« Gibbs, j'ai tes...

- Une minute, Abby., fit t-il tout en tournant de nouveau son visage vers Tony.

- Tu...

- La ferme, DiNozzo. Un étage encore et tu es à la morgue. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Et tu n'y couperas pas. »

Il le repoussa dans l'ascenseur, fixa l'insigne du jeune homme d'un œil insistant et conclut :

« Je te conseille d'obéir »

Le portes se refermèrent.

« Oh , vous vous êtes engueulés ? »

Gibbs soupira, prit une seconde pour laper le sang de ses lèvres avant de se retourner, arborant un visage neutre et un léger sourire :

« Rien de grave, petite fille. Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ?

Tony était stupéfait. Abasourdi, et c'est sans y faire attention qu'il fit descendre l'ascenseur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit la morgue qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'obéir sans broncher. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de faire, et il se ressaisit. Malheureusement pour lui ; Putain, c'était vraiment une journée merdique ! ; Ducky l'interpella alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et vînt à ses devants :

« Anthony ! Tiens, puisque tu es là, jeune homme, peut être que tu pourrais t'asseoir une minute, hein ? »

Son ami le fixait de ses yeux bienveillants et Tony avança. Ducky soupira :

« Humm, je suppose que tu ne serais pas venu si vite si l'on ne t'y avait pas un peu forcé. On ne le changera jamais, celui là. »

« Forcé » était un faible mot, pensa le jeune agent en s'asseyant. Le vieil homme lui fit de la peine. Peut être qu'il aurait été enclin à parler un peu avec lui 1 heure avant. Surtout pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa tête était trop en bordel et pourtant, pourtant, la situation semblait... plus claire ? Parce qu'on n'embrasse pas quelqu'un sans raisons, hein ?

La conversation tourna donc court mais Ducky, bien que réticent à délivrer trop de médicaments, dut se résoudre à lui remettre quelques pilules, avec des vitamines, entre autres. Il ne put pas éviter d'en parler au chef d'équipe quand celui ci vînt l'interroger 2 heures plus tard. L'après midi touchait déjà à sa fin. Gibbs grogna.

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il les prendra.

- Jethro... Parle avec lui. Il ne va pas bien, c'est un fait, mais je suis certain que son état physique ne reflète que son état... psychologique.

- Psychologique ?, fit Gibbs, surpris.

- Parle avec lui, répéta le médecin. S'il te plaît. »

L'ancien militaire le remercia mais repartit sans un mot de plus.

La journée était loin d'être terminée. La soirée commençait mais l'open-space était toujours en pleine agitation. Coups de téléphone, épluchage de dossiers, recherche de témoins. Une enquête difficile sur le meurtre d'une petite fille, et qui traînait. En effet, des similitudes étranges voyaient le jour avec une affaire semblable, traitée il y a 6-7 ans. Seul problème, le meurtrier de cette ancienne affaire était censé croupir en prison. S'il était ne serait-ce coupable, ce dont les agents du NCIS doutaient, les preuves ayant été un peu vite interprétées. Et pour couronner le tout, qui avait justement travaillé sur cette vieille affaire ? La CIA, bien sûr ! Entre les archives et les informations confidentielles à tenter d'extorquer au compte gouttes à ces andouilles, l'ambiance était tout... sauf au beau fixe.

Attablé à son bureau devant une pile de photos, Gibbs souffla, et releva la tête.

« Mc Gee, DiNozzo, aux archives ! Éplucher moi le dossier 9665. Dans tous les sens. »

- Bien patron »

Les deux hommes se levèrent, et Gibbs en fit de même. Il se plaça stratégiquement en travers de la route de sortie du bureau de Tony.

« Pas quelque chose à avaler, Dinozzo ? »

L'ancien militaire le regardait dans les yeux, et Tony ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer un bref instant pour cet aplomb, avant que la colère n'inonde ses veines. Comme si l'homme avait effacé de sa mémoire le quart d'heure passé dans l'ascenseur ! Il répondit d'une petite voix, faisant mine de le contourner :

« Je vais chercher un verre, patron »

C'est avec un grand sourire ironique que Gibbs lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau et l'Italien fut forcer de faire passer les pilules sans broncher.

« Bien »

Il le laissa alors se diriger vers les archives.

C'est bien des heures plus tard, la nuit se reflétant dans les fenêtres, que les agents ressortirent de la salle. Ils expliquèrent, baillant un peu, leurs résultats. Gibbs parut satisfait, les autorisa à se reposer un peu, tout en les prévenant qu'une intervention aura lieu au domicile du suspect vers 5h du matin. Mc Gee s'écroula sur son bureau. Tony préféra descendre voir la jeune laborantine. Celle ci était cependant rentrée chez elle, ayant de son côté fini depuis longtemps d'analyser les preuves. Mais le labo était ouvert. Il savait qu'elle avait pensé à eux, et le matelas gonflable encore plat étalé dans l'arrière salle à côté de son hippopotame péteur le confirma. Tony sourit, tout en activant le gonfleur. C'est avec soulagement qu'il s'endormit, une couverture noire par dessus lui, toujours habillé en costume.

Il rêvait.

Chaud. Humide. Doux. Gibbs l'embrassait. Il haletait. Gémissait. Des mains un peu rugueuses, travaillées par le bois, lui caressèrent le dos, retirèrent sa chemise. Un frisson le prit. Plus. Oh God. Son jean le serrait. Il pressa les hanches de l'homme contre lui. Mais Gibbs s'éloigna. Juste un peu, pour poser une main ferme sur sa braguette. Puis sur sa peau. Il était nu. Soudainement nu. La peau qu'il caressait était chaude, brûlante. Son patron frissonnait. Les yeux se voilaient. Tellement envie de lui. Une litanie de « prends moi » résonna dans l'air, et il ne sut pas reconnaître sa propre voix, si rauque. Gibbs... Jay... Est ce que c'était lui qui avait crié ? Tony... On murmurait son prénom... Jay...

" DINOZZO! "

Haletant, Tony se redressa, les yeux brumeux, une imposante érection entre les cuisses. Les yeux bleus le brûlèrent. Gibbs avala sa salive, autant pour soulager sa gorge qui venait de crier que pour se remettre d'un certain choc. Tony était assurément en train de faire un rêve érotique. Oh, oui, assurément, s'il en jugeait par le pantalon tendu du jeune homme. Il avait entendu Gibbs. Il avait entendu Jay. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Et les yeux de Tony étaient... noirs ? Il recula d'un pas.

Trop tard.

Le jeune homme avait attrapé sa main dans un mouvement brusque et l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Et... Et il répondait. Tony le tira sèchement vers lui sans lâcher ses lèvres. Il tomba brutalement et ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de marine de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids, ses coudes venant automatiquement buter de chaque côté de la tête de l'Italien. Le matelas gonflable sembla ne pas apprécier les 70 kilos en plus mais tînt bon.

Ses mains trouvèrent la tignasse brune et Gibbs se concentra à nouveau sur le baiser, sur la main dans son dos, sur l'autre sur ses fesses. Sur les hanches qui se frottaient contre lui de manière éhontée ; Mon Dieu est ce que Tony s'en rendait compte ?; sur l'érection qu'il avait l'impression de sentir vibrer même au travers de 2 pantalons, sur ce mouvement divin qui durcissait son sexe à une allure folle. Tony s'interrompit légèrement pour grogner, reprit ses lèvres, et les mouvements des deux hommes s'accélérèrent. Gibbs sentait plus qu'il ne savait réellement qu'il accompagnait parfaitement les frottements que Tony avait instaurés, alors qu'il capturait, découvrait la bouche de son agent avec toujours plus de vigueur. Entre deux respirations, l'Italien lâcha quelques gémissements, et sa main migra vers les cheveux du chef d'équipe. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et prit les lèvres à nouveau, tout en ouvrant légèrement, inconsciemment, les jambes, cherchant plus de contact. L'ex-marine grogna quand ses hanches glissèrent entre les jambes ouvertes. Leurs lèvres toujours collées, le baiser devînt un peu moins violent, plus doux, et les mouvements plus amples, maintenant un contact plus prolongé. Gibbs rouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi avait t-il la nette impression qu'ils mimaient de plus en plus un rapport sexuel ?

Il fixa ses prunelles sur les paupières closes qui, comme si elles avaient senti l'œillade prolongée, s'ouvrirent sur des yeux verts et noirs, brûlants, et l'ancien militaire haleta en les retrouvant comme dans son rêve, mais en cent fois plus beaux, en cent fois plus chauds. Le corps de Tony se tendit, sa main se crispa sur la nuque de son patron mais il ne ferma pas les yeux. Il rompit le baiser lorsque la jouissance le prit, voilant le vert, ses lèvres restant tout contre celles de Gibbs alors qu'elles s'ouvraient sur un souffle haletant, un gémissement entrecoupé, ses dents se serrant, et qu'un tremblement le prenait, suivi de spasmes et d'un dernier coup de rein.

Son souffle était erratique, sa main caressa instinctivement les mèches argentées pour se calmer. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas fermés, lorgnant toujours sur les yeux de son vis à vis, et ce fut de longues secondes plus tard qu'il commença à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il devînt rouge carmin.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

_« Il ne suffit pas de rêver les yeux fermés » est une citation de Osensei._

* * *

_Pas taper, pas taper ! (L'auteur à l'hôpital ne sert plus à rien, mes chers amis ! :D)_

_Ahah, alors ? :)_


	3. Et d'un rêve, une réalité

_Hello! :) _

_J'ai été très occupée cette semaine mais, la voilà, la suite ! Merci encore pour vos encouragements et impressions :D. _

_Ça a l'air de tous vous plaire et ça me fait super plaisir ! ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Fais de ta vie un rêve, et d'un rêve, une réalité._

* * *

_Enjoy !_

OH. MY. GOD.

Panique. Est ce qu'il venait, réellement, de jouir en se frottant désespérément contre son patron ?

C'était. Affreusement. Gênant.

Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta lorsqu'il avala sa salive, avec difficultés.

Il réalisa cependant qu'il n'avait pas pour autant détourné son regard.

« Je... je...

- Tu ? »

L'Italien sursauta. La voix était inhabituelle. Tiens, les yeux, aussi, étaient inhabituels. Bordel de Dieu, sentir une érection contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse était très INHABITUEL.

Et Gibbs qui le fixait toujours.

«Tu ?, répéta l'ex-marine, d'une voix grave et rauque qui fit descendre un long frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Tony prit une inspiration, se racla bruyamment la gorge :

« Dé... Désolé ? »

L'ex-marine le fixa, impénétrable. Tony ne put s'empêcher de gigoter un peu. Ce n'était pas le poids du corps sur le sien qui le gênait au contraire mais, à vrai dire, il se sentait très... collant. Ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges, par ailleurs, il ne tentait même pas d'imaginer comment est ce qu'il allait pouvoir se relever dignement. C'était assurément impossible. Et son patron ne semblait pas vouloir l'y aider. Et ce même patron bandait toujours, entre autres.

Comment est ce qu'il était censé gérer ça ? pensa t-il avec une pointe d'hystérie. Le bousculer, bredouiller ses plus plates excuses et filer comme un bolide ? L'embrasser, le caresser et faire en sorte qu'il se souvienne de cet orgasme ? Bon, il n'allait pas se mentir, l'une des solutions le tentait plus que l'autre. Il gigota à nouveau. Gibbs suivit son mouvement, mais le fit simplement pour le délivrer d'une partie de son poids, balançant son corps sur un côté du matelas, tout en ne quittant pas son jeune agent. Tony le retînt dans un grognement, et le ramena doucement dans sa position initiale, tout en ayant refermé ses jambes ; un peu de dignité, tout de même ! ; au préalable. Étrangement, l'homme le laissa faire. Il se lécha les lèvres. Perturbé.

« Je... je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise, murmura le jeune homme.

- DiNo... »

Gibbs se mordit la langue.

« Tony »

L'Italien frissonna. Son prénom ainsi chuchoté par Leroy Jethro Gibbs le faisait vibrer de désir. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son genoux remonter, et sentit l'ex-marine se tendre quand celui ci exerça une pression soudaine sur son entre-jambe.

« Bordel de merde, Tony ! », et Gibbs le vit sursauter sous le juron.

Tony s'arrêta. Ses joues redevinrent proches de la couleur d'une tomate. Décidément, il accumulait vraiment les gaffes ! Son corps se tendit alors qu'il fixait les yeux bleus pour s'excuser :

« J'ai... pensé que... »

Gibbs grogna, se dégagea, lui tendit la main et Tony l'attrapa avec un regard stupéfait.

- Tu pensais foutrement bien. ; il aspira une grande goulée d'air et releva la tête vers l'horloge du laboratoire ; 4h56. Tu as 4 minutes pour te changer, DiNozzo ! , lui dit-il alors qu'il filait déjà droit vers la sortie.

Et merde !, pensa le dénommé en fonçant vers les vestiaires.

Après une toilette de chat et un pantalon propre, il embarqua avec les autres agents en direction de la maison du suspect. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de son patron, il était déjà suffisamment mort de honte comme ça...

L'interpellation se passa sans problème et Gibbs envoya ses agents se coucher. Il cuisina un bon moment le suspect jusqu'à ce que celui ci lâche les informations voulues.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 9h qu'il put rentrer chez lui.

L'ex-marine soupira en se laissant glisser sous l'eau tiède, une noisette de gel douche au creux de sa paume. Il se savonna distraitement, l'esprit occupé par de multiples pensées, un jeune homme brun au centre de ses préoccupations. Pour être honnête, il n'y voyait pas très clair. Est ce que Tony l'avait attiré à lui, empêtré dans son fantasme, dans un instinct primitif de soulagement ? Il se rappelait de ses yeux brumeux de sommeil, de désir et de plaisir, aussi, il le savait, et ces prunelles le perturbaient. S'il n'y avait que ça!

Il avait bien cru discerner un « Jay » précédé d'un « Gibbs » plus fort encore lorsque son agent dormait. Devait-il en conclure qu'il était présent dans le rêve de l'Italien d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Il repensa à ses propres songes et soupira. Le rêve de Tony pouvait l'inclure de différentes façons, et surtout pas uniquement de la manière dont lui incluait son agent. Il se savonna plus fortement les cheveux et grogna.

Arrête de te torturer avec ça, Nom de Dieu !, s'injuria t-il. Et pourtant. Il faudrait bien qu'il se confronte à l'Italien un de ces jours et même, si possible, pas plus tard que la semaine prochaine. Il avait bien vu la manière dont le jeune agent le regardait, après l'incartade, ou plutôt ne le regardait pas, et ne comptait pas faire durer cette situation. Alors, peut être pas demain, histoire que Tony remette de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais bientôt. C'est avec cette bonne résolution qu'il quitta sa douche et se prépara à passer sa nuit, qu'il savait déjà... riche et agitée.

Lorsque Tony s'était réveillé ce lundi matin là, il avait eu l'étrange sentiment que la journée serait difficile. Il ne s'était pas trompé. En dehors du fait qu'il n'avait pas eu à changer ses draps ; alleluia ! ; ce fut une journée complètement... pourrie ?

Il était grognon. Il avait espéré que Gibbs ferait quelque chose durant le weekend. L'appellerait, peut être, histoire de parler un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Mais l'ex-marine avait agi tout ce qu'il avait de plus normal avec lui et, tout de même, avait visiblement remis son agressivité au placard. Car, oui, il avait bossé ce weekend. L'affaire stagnait et tout le monde avait du se pointer le dimanche pour une pêche aux témoins. Pas facile de retrouver des anciens témoins sur leur affaire plus vieille. Une galère phénoménale, même. Passons. Donc, avoir passé le Dimanche à bosser alors qu'il avait prévu de revoir un ancien pote de fac ne l'avait pas rendu joyeux. Passer la journée et sa soirée dans la paperasse et l'épluchage de dossiers déjà vus 10 fois à la recherche de ce qu'ils avaient manqué encore moins. Alors, oui, il était toujours aussi grognon que ce matin. Il releva à peine la tête quand il vit Ziva débouler dans l'Open Space avec un grand sourire :

« Patron. Bingo ! »

Elle tenait un bon gros dossier qu'elle agita devant les yeux du boss. Gibbs se fit plus attentif, et haussa les sourcils.

« Là. 2 lignes à la page 12. Le père de la petite, celle d'i ans.

- Le... père ?, fit Tony, surpris.

- Oui. Rien sur lui. Ça m'a intriguée. J'ai fait quelques recherches et il a tout, sauf un casier vierge. Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Son emploi du temps, avec les faits. Des incohérences dans ses propos, fit t-elle en montrant un autre dossier, plus détaillé, des entretiens personnalisés avec les personnes impliquées. »

Gibbs se leva et esquissa un sourire :

« Bon travail, Officier David. Adresse ?

- 11, rue Stanhope. Mais je ne pense pas avoir assez d'informations pour pouvoir l'interpeller, patron.

- Parle avec lui, Ziva. Utilise ce que je n'ai pas, et il la regarda d'une manière équivoque. Mc Gee, avec elle !

- Oui, patron !, répondit le jeune homme, heureux de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

- Concentre toi sur l'intérieur de la maison pendant que Ziva discutera avec le suspect. Regarde les photos, les souvenirs. Les traces de la fillette. »

Les deux agents partirent et Tony soupira.

Putain, il aurait préféré être à la place de Mc Gee ! pensa t-il. Est ce qu'il aller passer la nuit ici ?

Il entendit Gibbs se lever mais n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'arme ne le fasse sursauter. Ses yeux se relevèrent. Gibbs était déjà vers l'ascenseur.

« Si tu préfères passer la nuit sur une chaise, c'est toi qui voit, DiNozzo. Ou tu peux venir observer notre suspect numéro 1 avec moi.

- J'arrive Boss !, répondit l'Italien en bondissant de sa chaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la voiture roulait vers la banlieue Sud, Tony se racla la gorge et demanda :

« La planque va durer longtemps ?

- Toute la nuit s'il le faut, DiNozzo. Je suis persuadé que cet homme a un lien avec la fillette tuée la semaine dernière. Rien ne le rapproche à première vue du père de la première victime mais je ne le sens pas.

- L'instinct...

- C'est ça. Mr Igale à une réunion professionnelle ce soir. Il y aura du brouhaha, beaucoup de monde, je suis sûr qu'on va pouvoir s'y incruster d'une manière où d'une autre, grogna l'ancien militaire.

Tony approuva et il continuèrent leur route. Ce fut long, une bonne heure de trajet. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination et Gibbs se gara un peu plus loin. Ils commencèrent par observer un peu les suspects puis l'ancien militaire planta une oreillette dans l'oreille de son agent, un discret micro et Tony partit à la pêche aux infos sous les ordres de son boss. Il s'absenta durant presque 2 heures. Quand il revînt, il était épuisé mais radieux, ayant trouvé pas mal d'infos sur ce si innocent Igale. Pas si innocent que ça, en fait, aussi bien en affaires que dans sa vie privée.

« Bien joué, DiNozzo. Il y en a assez. »

Tony bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

« Oooon rentre ? »

Gibbs esquissa un début de sourire et fit démarrer la voiture. Il était presque 1 h du matin et les routes étaient silencieuses. Le jeune agent semblait simplement crevé mais continuait cependant à lui parler de temps en temps, gardant les yeux ouverts.

" DiNozzo, soupira Gibbs en le regardant dodeliner de la tête. Je sais que tu es fatigué. Dors.

- Non, non, c'est bon " répondit soudainement le jeune homme en se redressant.

A peine 1 minute plus tard, il tentait de bailler discrètement.

« Tu ne me serviras à rien dans cet état là demain. Et si tu veux cogiter, tu seras bien plus utile après une bonne heure de sommeil, DiNozzo.

- Je t'assure que ça va, Gibbs.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? ; Gibbs était perplexe ; Depuis quand est ce que tu rechignes à dormir ? »

Le ton était un peu moins bas, irrité. Quel tête de mûle !

Tony luttait visiblement contre le sommeil. Ils n'étaient partis depuis qu'un quart d'heure, à peine, et la route à parcourir restait longue. Gibbs reporta son attention sur la route en grommelant et le jeune homme l'observa. Pourquoi avait-il la nette impression que son sommeil se chargerait de rêves sitôt les yeux fermés ? Il était hors de question qu'il ne commence à rêver avec Gibbs à côté ! D'un côté, le sommeil paradoxal n'arrivait qu'au bout de...

Une sonnerie le coupa soudainement de ses pensées.

« Gibbs. Oui, Mc Gee. Comment ? Retournez y ! Oui, tout de suite ! Je m'occupe de Wilhem, et Gibbs jura.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, patron ?

- Ils ont perdu Stanhope. Il est probable qu'il revienne chez Wilhem, un de ses meilleurs amis. On le chopera là-bas. »

L'ex-marine appuya sur l'accélérateur et Tony s'accrocha.

Il y étaient quelques minutes plus tard, 1 heure sonnait tout juste à l'église. Personne en vue, le patron gara la voiture. Ils attendirent un peu avant que Gibbs ne se tourne résolument vers Tony à l'écoute de quelque bâillements.

« Dors. Je te réveillerai quand ton tour arrivera.

- Je suis en...

- Dinozzo, grogna Gibbs. Obéit. »

Le jeune homme soupira et se cala dans son siège. Il dormait d'un sommeil profond quelques minutes plus tard.

L'ancien-militaire passa 4 heures à fixer les alentours sans que rien ne se passe. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé, il ne réveilla pas Tony, jugeant que le jeune homme avait déjà fait sa part de boulot cette nuit. Et lui se sentait en forme. Au bout de la moitié de la quatrième heure, quelque chose l'alerta, non pas dehors, mais juste à côté de lui. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit les yeux de son agent commencer à papillonner, sa respiration se faire plus lourde alors qu'il bougeait légèrement.

Il ne l'observa pas longtemps et regarda de nouveau les alentours. Est ce qu'il se serait planté ? Probable. Merde !

« Gibbs...

- Humm ? », fit le concerné en se tournant vers Tony.

Oh.

Il dormait toujours. Il avait bien entendu son nom. Un nouveau Gibbs résonna et il entendit un bref halètement. La voix était rauque lorsque son nom sortit pour la troisième fois.

Gibbs expira calmement. Putain. Il devait savoir. Il secoua vigoureusement son agent.

« Debout, DiNozzo ! »

Sa voix se fit plus dure qu'il ne l'avait souhaité et il le regretta en voyant l'agent sursauter. Tony le regarda, engourdi et étira sa nuque.

« Mon tour ? », demanda t-il simplement.

Personne ne lui répondit et il se tourna vers son patron. Son rêve lui revînt brusquement en mémoire. Et merde. Voilà pourquoi il n'aurait jamais du s'endormir avec Gibbs à ses côtés. Mais peut être qu'il n'avait rien dit, espéra t-il, et que Gibbs ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il croqua une pomme et but une gorgée d'eau tout en observant le quartier alors que l'ex-marine était toujours silencieux. Son espoir se brisa une expiration plus tard.

« A quoi est ce que tu rêvais, DiNozzo ? »

La voix n'était ni forte, ni irritée, simplement neutre. L'impression était étrange. Ce n'était quand même pas une simple conversation sur la pluie et le beau temps !

Gibbs tourna le contact et le jeune homme ne posa pas de questions lorsque qu'ils reprirent silencieusement la route, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Il répondit d'un ton aussi calme que celui de son interlocuteur mais son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans ses oreilles.

« Ça fait deux fois que tu me surprends. Tu devrais avoir compris »

Boum. Boum. Boum.

« A toi... »

Il sentit nettement l'écart léger que fit l'automobile, mais Gibbs se reprit vite :

« Il y a de multiples façons de rêver de quelqu'un... Tony. »

- Même quand ce rêve tient plus d'un porno ?, le provoqua l'Italien. Toi. Moi. Dans un lit », crût t-il bon d'ajouter.

Le ton de la voix n'était qu'une façade qui masquait la peur grandissante du jeune homme. Peur d'être rejeté. Encore. C'était un de ces moments cruciaux qui décident d'un tournant, Tony en avait bien conscience.

Cette fois ci, l'homme préféra garer tranquillement la voiture. Il lâcha brusquement le volant et tourna son visage vers Tony.

« Tu sais pourquoi est ce que ça t'arrive ? »

Voix de nouveau plus dure.

Merde, pensa Tony.

Évidemment.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait avoué à Gibbs qu'il était l'objet de ses rêves érotiques que l'autre allait comprendre que ces rêves avaient une signification pour Tony. Qu'il voulait coucher, non, faire l'amour avec lui. Qu'il était raide dingue de lui. Qu'il savait précisément que son inconscient avait traduit ce que lui refoulait mais souhaitait depuis un bail.

Mais ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit que Gibbs pouvait conclure que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que le jeune homme voulait dans la réalité.

Bon.

Calme.

Il devait se montrer plus clair. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, remercia la nuit de cacher ses joues rouges et murmura :

« Oui. Oui, bien sûr, c'est... c'est pas nouveau, tu sais. »

Gibbs haussa les sourcils, intrigué.

« Peut être que ça te dit quelque chose, la conscience, l'inconscient et tout ça, en fait...

- Quoi ?

- L'inconscient qui sert de biais pour révéler quelque chose à la conscience, et... . Je crois que je ne m'en sortirai jamais avec des mots »

C'est sur cette fin de phrase, les sourcils froncés et la respiration plus rapide, que Tony se tourna vers Gibbs, passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur celles de son patron qui s'ouvrirent légèrement sous la surprise. Une vague de désir le vrilla, au diable la tendresse ! Il pénétra avidement dans la bouche de l'ancien-militaire et fut soulagé de sentir qu'il répondait à son baiser quelques secondes après. Si Gibbs avait d'abord été stupéfait, il n'avait pas perdu l'envie de répondre pour autant et c'est ce qu'il fit sitôt remis. Une de ses mains fourragea dans les boucles brunes, l'autre se posa au creux des reins. Il ne sut comment DiNozzo réussit à se rapprocher encore de lui malgré leur position peu pratique, toujours est-il que des doigts caressèrent son dos. La pression sur sa nuque se renforça quand il fit mine de s'éloigner de lui un instant. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble ; et il adorait ça! ; mais il commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin d'air. Il força un peu pour respirer et lâcha entre deux inspirations :

« Est ce que tu veux m'étouffer ? »

Les lèvres gonflées d'en face reprirent sa bouche d'assaut pour toute réponse. Il participa de nouveau avec plaisir mais Tony finit cependant par s'écarter, haletant.

« Je... Est ce que tu as compris... ce que je voulais dire ? »

Gibbs passa une langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune homme, et murmura :

« C'est possible. »

Tony grommela, l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa furieusement. Il articula difficilement après de longues minutes de baisers intenses :

" Si tu réponds positivement à ma prochaine question, je considère que tu as parfaitement compris ", et il lui fit de légers bisous papillons.

Gibbs sourit.

« Qui est ?

- Tu viens finir ta nuit chez moi ? »

* * *

_« Fait de ta vie un rêve, et d'une rêve, une réalité » est une citation de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry._

* * *

_:) Ça vous a plu ?_

_Hum, hum, maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle un peu moins bonne à annoncer - -'. Je pars en vacances une grande dizaine de jours (12 ? x) ) sans accès à Internet. Il faudra patienter pour la suite... (Mais vous êtes patients, hein ? )_

_A bientôt !_


	4. L'amour est un rêve pour deux

_Hello ! _

_Oui, oui, oui, je sais, ça fait loooongtemps ! _

_Les vacances puis mes études et tout le travail personnel qui va avec qui a putain de doublé après le premier mois de fac... - -'. Encore heureux que j'aime ce que je fais! :D_

_Et, manque de bol, j'ai galéré pour une grande partie de ce chapitre (dont je ne suis, soit dit en passant, absolument pas satisfaite... - -' )... Heureusement, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant :) !_

_J'espère que vous êtes en forme, je le suis à peu près, et j'vous laisse lire !_

_On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : L'amour est un rêve pour deux._

* * *

Tony fut plus que surpris quand Gibbs le lâcha doucement. Mais un sourire radieux illumina son visage quand la clé tourna et que le moteur démarra. L'ex-marine appuya sur les pédales et la voiture fonça à nouveau sur le bitume. C'était un beau oui. Un oui à la Gibbs, quoi, pensa le jeune homme, heureux.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre l'appartement du jeune homme, à peine une demi-heure de route, silencieuse. Gibbs sortit brusquement, s'étira un peu, dégourdissant ses muscles, restés trop longtemps inertes. Tony le devança, les clés tintant entre ses doigts alors qu'il montait l'escalier. Gibbs hésita un instant avant de le suivre. Il n'était jamais venu chez Tony et c'était très étrange de s'y retrouver dans cette situation. Mais pas déplaisant !, sourit-il.

L'appartement lui sembla grand lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit la porte. Il y fit quelques pas, remarqua de suite l'écran plat et la bibliothèque de DVD.

Bien sûr.

Son observation tourna court quand il vit Tony débouler devant lui, débarrassé de manteau, sac et chaussures, l'attraper par le pull ; ce n'était pas la première fois, non ? ; et poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Eh bien, on repassera pour la visite !

Après un baiser digne des plus brûlants, le jeune homme se recula doucement mais sans le lâcher. Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Excuse moi, faut croire que te voir chez moi me fait oublier ma politesse ! »

Gibbs haussa les sourcils et Tony lui sourit. C'était juste que le voir là, ça le rendait tout fébrile, tout frissonnant et qu'il avait très, très envie d'aller plus loin. L'ancien-militaire déclina poliment l'invitation et continua :

« Tu as toujours habité là?

- Oui. Je voulais de la lumière. Et, tu vois ; il s'approcha des rideaux et les ouvrit ; il y a de grandes ouvertures. »

Se retournant vers son patron, qui l'avait suivi, il ajouta :

« Si tu ne veux pas de verre, tu veux peut être... visiter ma chambre ? », murmura t-il, rougissant.

Bon, bon, d'accord, il y avait plus délicat, là ! Mais rien que le fait d'imaginer une suite dans une quelconque pièce de cet appart le faisait presque bander. Et Gibbs avait refusé son verre. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait lui aussi passer au niveau supérieur, hein ?

D'ailleurs, le dit Gibbs était sensiblement, soudainement, très proche de lui. Ses yeux fixaient fixement les siens. Tony déglutit. L'ex-marine sourit en secouant légèrement la tête, amusé. Il passait une main dans les cheveux bruns et l'embrassait la seconde d'après. Tony y répondit volontiers ; sans blague ! ; et le fit légèrement reculer. La veste ainsi que les chaussures et chaussettes de l'ex-marine échouèrent dans le couloir tandis que le jeune homme le dirigeait vers sa chambre, à l'aveugle, les yeux clos, l'embrassant toujours. Il se prit quelques meubles en grognant mais les occulta vite pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la bouche qu'il parcourait de sa langue, sur la joue qu'il caressait de sa main, un peu rugueuse.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la porte et tombèrent sur le lit un coup de pied plus tard sur celle ci. L'Italien tenta de ne pas écraser son patron et répartit son poids sur un côté. Gibbs en profita pour le retourner et prendre le dessus.

Evidemment !

Il couchait avec un marine et pas des moindres, ni du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. La bataille serait rude. Mais il comptait bien avoir ce têtu de militaire. Par avoir, il entendait un Gibbs déstabilisé, frissonnant, instable et haletant sous ses mains, sa langue, et ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas si l'homme avait déjà de l'expérience avec des partenaires masculins mais, dans tous les cas, il allait découvrir et pas qu'un peu ! Lui savait parfaitement comment rendre un homme dingue sous ses caresses...

C'est avec ces jolies pensées qu'il se laissa faire pour le moment, se laissa embrasser, y répondant de toute ses forces, les mains dans les cheveux argent pour le garder au plus près de lui. Les lèvres dévièrent dans son cou pour ensuite se poser sur le lobe de son oreille gauche, rejointes par une langues et des dents taquines. Tony gémit doucement, se tordant un peu dans les draps, descendant ses mains sur les omoplates de son patron. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui chatouillait instinctivement ses points les plus sensibles, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses mains continuèrent leur descente jusqu'à atteindre le pull du Boss, à la lisière du pantalon et il soupira de plaisir lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau nue. Il remonta progressivement le vêtement, caressant la peau, provoquant des frissons qui le firent sourire. Gibbs releva la tête pour le regarder et faciliter le retrait du pull au jeune homme.

Le sourire canaille de l'Italien se crispa aussitôt le pull retiré. Fuck ! Ce dernier portait encore un tee-shirt !

Et Gibbs semblait beaucoup s'amuser de sa réaction. Qu'à cela n'en tienne, l'enquiquineur partit rejoindre le sol et les mains de Tony reprirent leur place illico presto, alors que l'ex-marine embrassait sa gorge. Le plus jeune sentait sa pseudo concentration s'envoler à tout vitesse. Son boss préféré était bien trop doué. Il grogna en imaginant ce que ça pourrait être s'il descendait plus au sud... Mais ses mains le ramenèrent au moment présent, appréciant la peau douce, les muscles travaillés par des années d'exercices. Elles remontèrent la colonne vertébrale, passèrent sur les côtés, provoquant de multiples frissons.

Sensible.

Gibbs était sensible du côté du dos et Tony se mordit la lèvre, avant de dégager son cou pour les tourner sur un côté. Il attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa à nouveau, posa une main entre ses pectoraux, découvrant les poils fins. L'ancien militaire laissa échapper un souffle plus fort, avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise lui faisant face. Les derniers boutons l'agacèrent et ses doigts se firent plus durs, en réponse au baiser brûlant qui devenait passionné. Oh, et puis fuck, il arracha tout, passa directement à la ceinture, soudainement conscient de la sienne qui tintait, de sa fermeture éclair qu'on descendait et de son pantalon qu'on tirait.

Grognement.

Tony haleta, les doigts effleurant parfaitement les courbes de son érection, appuyant un peu plus fortement que nécessaire en s'occupant de sa fermeture éclair. Il lui bouffa la bouche en retirant enfin ce foutu pantalon et souleva les hanches pour que son patron descende le sien. Gibbs le pressa un instant contre lui et il put sentir le sexe dur de l'ancien marine, achevant de le rendre fou. La respiration plus rapide que jamais, Tony eut un sursaut, se décolla pour pouvoir passer ses mains sur les fesses fermes et descendre le boxer qui n'attendait que ça, aider Gibbs à descendre aussi le sien.

Oh.

God.

Trop bon. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, Gibbs, nu, gémissant comme lui, leurs corps se frottant rapidement, sa langue dans sa bouche. Il n'eut qu'un mouvement de hanche pour le mettre sur le dos et se coller contre lui, lâcher sa bouche, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées pour aller le marquer. Le marquer, lécher sa carotide, aspirer, puis revenir à ses lèvres sous la pression d'une main sur sa nuque et les dévorer. Voir du coin de l'oeil la marque rouge qui apparaît et répondre encore et encore au baiser brûlant, se battre contre sa langue, reprendre son souffle car il avait bien l'air d'avoir oublié comment respirer par le nez. Gibbs émit un son rauque, profita de la trêve pour bander ses muscles et retourner l'Italien.

Tony croisa son regard. Les yeux bleus, presque noirs, magnifiques. Il les vit plonger dans les siens, qu'il savait d'un vert foncé brillant. Tout s'apaisa. Aussi soudainement que cette vague de passion, violente, était venue, la douceur reprit sa place et Gibbs ferma les paupières un instant, appréciant la chaleur, la fermeté et le désir du corps sous le sien. Tony passa une main câline sur la joue un très bref instant avant de continuer vers les épaules, le dos, les fesses.

Gibbs eut un sourire, embrassa tendrement les lèvres, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher d'y ajouter sa langue, l'enroulant autour de celle du jeune homme dans un ballet sensuel. Voilà quelque chose à noter, pensa l'Italien dans une brume de plaisir. Gibbs aimait embrasser. Oh Oui.

Il le sentait dans chaque mouvement de ses lèvres, dans la façon même dont il s'y prenait. Et il embrassait... divinement bien. Jamais Tony n'avait été embrassé comme ça.

C'était chaud, excitant, et juste, oh, putain, ça lui faisait un des ces effets !

Aussi eut-il une moue de regret lorsque l'agent lâcha ses lèvres, qui se transforma cependant en un gémissement retenu, ses dents mordant sa lèvre. Gibbs était descendu le long de son torse et découvrait la peau bronzée, l'odeur masculine. Il inspira. Ses mains le caressèrent et le jeune homme sentit une légère hésitation. Ça ne l'étonna pas. Un sourire orna ses lèvres. L'ex-marine n'avait jamais couché avec un homme, il le sentait, il était le premier. Il grogna lorsque les lèvres vinrent se joindre aux doigts. Eh bien, la seule chose qu'il était encore capable de penser était que, comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, en général, l'homme se montrait doué. Il agissait à l'instinct et, mon Dieu, c'était bon ! Gibbs léchait un de ses tétons et le corps du jeune homme se cambra quand une main sortie d'on ne sait où s'enroula autour de son sexe. Les doigts découvraient sa virilité, en traçant les contours et cette hésitation le mit dans tous ses états, gémissant, haletant. Croiser les yeux bleus, amusés, n'arrangea pas la situation et Tony fit trois choses. Un, il s'agrippa aux draps, deux, dévora ses lèvres et trois, … il le retourna férocement, sur la surprise de ce dernier. Simplement pour plonger droit vers l'objet de son désir, sa langue s'activant habilement, ravi du loupé de la respiration de l'ancien-militaire.

« To... Tony ! »

Les yeux verts remontèrent, la langue restant pourtant sur le bout du sexe gorgé de désir, et le bleu du regard en face de lui se voila :

« Un... problème, boss ?, haleta Tony.

Ironie. Le plus agé grogna et le jeune homme replongea vers la virilité, tétant doucement puis, ne pouvant se retenir, l'avalant. Le long gémissement résonna dans ses tympans, l'encourageant, et il prit un malin et pervers plaisir à l'avoir ainsi sa portée, dépaysé.

Enfiiiin!

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait jamais rêvé !

Il arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, remonté par les mains qui tiraient sur ses cheveux bruns pour l'embrasser. Il se releva pourtant, s'asseyant sans pudeur sur les hanches de son presque amant, sentant parfaitement bien le regard noir de désir sur lui, et les mains baladeuses aussi. Gibbs redescendit vers son sexe, le caressa à nouveau et Tony grogna, occupé à découvrir les abdominaux de son patron. Une envie subite le prit, profonde.

Il voulait plus.

Plus.

Oh oui, ou était cette putain de boite, déjà ? Gibbs le vit tâtonner et Tony fut surpris de le voir attraper sa main.

L'ex-marine se redressa, caressa son dos, embrassa son oreille, et sa voix était douce lorsqu'il parla :

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?, murmura-t-il.

Pour autant, le jeune homme continua son manège vers la table de nuit. Il sentit son regard inquisiteur et tourna son regard vers lui, esquissant un mouvement de hanche contre son entrejambe, le faisant haleter, avant de dire, coquin:

« J'ai besoin de... quelque chose, fit t-il, ouvrant le premier tiroir de la table de nuit, en sortant ce qu'il voulait dans un grand sourire.

Il s'allongea doucement contre l'homme, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser tendre, et murmura :

« Tu veux ?

Il sentit la main dans ses cheveux se crisper légèrement et il aurait pu jurer, malgré le noir, que les pupilles devaient être sacrément dilatées !

Cette vision l'acheva, il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour réagir et se retourner sur le dos, sans même attendre la réponse, écartant doucement les jambes, un peu incertain sur l'avis de celui qu'il aimait. Gibbs réagit d'ailleurs aussi vite que lui, en l'embrassant avec passion, attrapant la substance en gel, et le préparant doucement, hésitant. Son hésitation s'envola vite lorsque le jeune homme se cambra à la première intrusion, tortillant, gémissant ensuite à la deuxième. Tony sentit l'ex-marine serrer les dents devant ce spectacle, probablement de frustration et de désir mêlés. Son sourire s'agrandit avant qu'un râle ne lui échappe à nouveau, et il haleta désespérément :

« Viens... Viens... »

L'ancien militaire ne se fit pas prier, se protégea et se positionna, entra doucement en lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous la montée du plaisir, et il s'immobilisa. L'Italien grogna. Ses rêves n'avaient rien à voir avec ça. Ça, c'était simplement... milles fois plus intense.

Inoubliable.

Il enjoignit son amant à bouger, ses hanches venant à sa rencontre, gémit en même temps que lui, comblé. Après quelques vas et vient rapides, ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus longs et il s'abandonna totalement, fermant les paupières de plaisir. Ses doigts agrippaient frénétiquement les draps et Tony fut brusquement conscient qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Sans même s'être caressé. C'était comme si Gibbs avait toujours fait ça, comme si leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, c'était juste magnifiquement fantastiquement parfait et il ne put que répondre à cette vague de sensations, de sentiments, en jouissant dans un long râle.

Son corps retomba doucement sur le drap humide de sueur mais ses yeux se rouvrirent pour voir son patron le suivre dans l'orgasme, la respiration sifflante et les yeux voilés de plaisir. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras, caressa ses cheveux, le laissant se remettre, jusqu'à ce que le dit patron ne prenne son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec passion. Gibbs retomba ensuite sur un côté, complètement rassasié.

« Nom de Dieu..., » murmura t-il

Tony se posta sur un coude et le regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Humm, humm..., fit-il, comme tu dis, ma réputation n'est plus à faire !

« Vantard ! », sourit Gibbs, levant une main, une légère claque partant droit vers sa nuque.

L'italien rit, posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il était vraiment bien là, vraiment vraiment bien...

Le boss passa une main dans les cheveux bruns, jeta un regard au réveil digital. Il leur restait une petite heure avant demain. Il se cala dans les draps chauds, et se laissa porter pas un sommeil léger.

Lorsque Tony se réveilla ce matin... quelque chose était différent.

Il bondit dans son lit, se trouvant assis en 2 micro secondes.

Oh.

Non.

Non, non, non !

Comment un rêve pouvait t-il être aussi réel ?

Bordel !

Il soupira de dépit, passa une main sur le côté droit de son lit, n'y trouvant aucune chaleur. Sa main repassa alors devant ses yeux, qu'il frotta, tentant de se réveiller. Il était putain de crevé. Qu'est ce qu'il avait foutu hier ?

Ah, oui, la filature avec... Gibbs ! Oh, fuck, Gibbs, oui, oui et oui, Il y avait bien eu un certain Gibbs qui était venu chez lui et qui avait...

Il sauta hors du lit, enfila son caleçon qui traînait à 2 mètres de là, se rendit dans la cuisine.

Gibbs. Dans sa cuisine. Une serviette autour de la taille. Juste une petite riquiqui serviette autour de la taille.

Il allait mourir de bonheur. My God !

Et il souriait. En plus.

Comment la vie pouvait être plus belle, hein ?

Trouver un Gibbs à moitié nu, un beau sourire aux lèvres dans SA cuisine, c'était définitivement sa conception du bonheur.

Il se rendit compte, d'ailleurs, que son regard faisait des allers retours entre la serviette et son visage, et que son ancien militaire adoré en était presque à se retenir de rire. L'ex marine tenta :

« Est ce que tu sais que tu peux bouger ? »

L'Italien grogna, s'avança pour lui prendre son café des mains et l'embrasser. Gibbs y répondit doucement, avant de lui montrer d'un signe de tête le petit déjeuner sur la table.

« J'suis gâté ! », avança Tony, souriant.

Son sourire se transforma en léger rire nerveux quand son patron avança perfidement derrière lui, soufflant doucement tout contre son oreille :

« Il faut bien te donner des forces, pour les longs rapports à faire aujourd'hui... »

Il se plaça ensuite sur la chaise en face de lui, mordant dans une tartine de beurre et Tony murmura, le regard carnassier :

« J'aurais préféré réserver mes forces pour une activité tout aussi physique mais hautement plus plaisante ! »

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit et le patron se servit un second bol de café.

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas et ne changeraient jamais.

« Tu connais la règle, Tony, au...

- Au boulot, pas un mot ! Compris patron ! », finit l'Italien

C'est dans une ambiance douce et détendue que se termina ce premier petit déjeuner et le jeune homme partit prendre une douche. Il était bizarrement incertain. Bien sûr qu'il adorait avoir Gibbs avec lui, et ne parlons même pas du sexe ! pensa t-il, un sourire rêveur collé sur le visage. Mais ça ne le renseignait en rien sur ce qu'éprouvait l'ancien militaire pour lui. Et ce même homme n'était vraiment pas du genre bavard. Alors, c'était un peu doux-amer, comme sentiment. Troublant.

Pas prêt de sortir de sa tête. Il soupira en s'essuyant, et s'habilla.

Faudrait qu'il arrête de cogiter, pensa t-il. Et qu'il profite un peu. Oui, profiter. Pourquoi pas !

* * *

_« L'amour est un rêve pour deux » est une citation de __Bjôrk._

* * *

_Ouf ! Chapitre posté ! :D _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme d'hab, j'aime et j'adore savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera lui aussi, malheureusement , long à venir, puisque les partiels sont dans 2 semaines, qu'il y ensuite la semaine de partiel et bref... - -' . J'espère tout de même avoir le temps de pondre le cinquième (Et dernier ? Qui sait... ) chapitre mais n'en suis absolument pas sûre._

_Je vous dis à bientôt et souhaite bonne chance à tout ceux en période d'examen ! :D_

_Que Gibbs et Tony soit avec vous !_


	5. On à beau rêver, tu dépasses le rêve

_Bonjour... *a honte de se montrer* ._

_Ahem, ahem... Oui, oui, c'est bien moi._

_Comment ça, vous avez dit quoi ? Ca fait longtemps ?_

_Pardon, pardon, pardon !_

_Panne d'inspiration monstrueuse, comme ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! Je ne savais PLUS quoi écrire ! :( Incroyable._

_Je déteste vous faire attendre parce que moi même, je n'aime pas attendre 3 mois entre chaque chapitre d'une fiction qui me plaît mais, je vous assure que là, je n'arrivait juste pas à écrire, les mots ne venaient plus, j'étais à sec niveau idées._

_Merci à tous de m'avoir laissée un petit commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^_

_Je remercie aussi **Kaori** qui m'a encouragée durant toute cette période, merci ma belle !_

_Et la voilà, la suite … et fin . :)_

_On se retrouve en bas !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : On à beau tout rêver, tu dépasses le rêve._

* * *

Profiter. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis maintenant 2 mois. Rien n'avait changé.

Enfin... presque rien.

Il avait repris des couleurs, du poids et sa pétillante énergie avait refait surface. Ses collègues et leur médecin légiste étaient rassurés. Il allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi. Parce qu'il était encore plus amoureux qu'avant et, oh mon Dieu, il ne pensait pas que ce serait possible. Parce qu'il passait quasiment toutes ses nuits à faire des galipettes avec celui qui était devenu son amant il y a deux moins de cela. Ooh, il était certain qu'Abby avait deviné. Ducky aussi, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Les deux connaissaient suffisamment bien Gibbs pour remarquer ses changements d'humeur. Le rapprochement entre la forme olympique de Tony et l'humeur heureuse de Gibbs avait très probablement eu lieu dans leurs petites têtes. Le jeune homme sourit. Abby avait tenté de lui en toucher deux mots la semaine dernière. De lui extorquer habilement des informations qu'il avait tant bien que mal tenté de garder secrètes. Mais la jeune femme était perspicace.

Très perspicace.

Une ombre s'afficha soudain sur les traits détendus de l'Italien. En parlant de perspicacité..., il doutait grandement de la sienne. En ce moment. Non, depuis le commencement de toute cette histoire avec Gibbs, plutôt. Leurs soirées étaient parfaites, le sexe l'était aussi. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de primordial pour lui, de vital, quelque chose qui le faisait douter encore même lorsqu'il était serré dans les bras forts de son amant. Je t'aime. Il voulait les entendre. Il voulait entendre son ex marine préféré lui murmurer ces mots. Il voulait savoir. Il ne voulait pas être une passade. Qu'il oubliera un jour. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il mâchouilla nerveusement son stylo. Qui devrait être en train d'écrire son rapport, précisons le. Il le lui avait dit, lui, peu de temps après leur première nuit. Gibbs lui avait sourit et l'avait embrassé. Il ne savait pas si ça voulait dire « moi aussi ». Peut être.

Il soupira. Il avait pris tout ce que Gibbs lui avait donné, sans concessions, et il s'était lancé dans l'aventure. Mais ils n'avaient pas tellement parlé de sentiments. Il était loin d'être certain de savoir où ils allaient. Ce n'était pas agréable et pas tellement rassurant. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui bloquait devant la possibilité d'une relation sérieuse ! Il comprenait soudainement beaucoup mieux ce qu'avaient ressentis ses anciens partenaires.

Sa décision fut prise au moment où son patron sortit de l'open-space, le vrillant de ses yeux si bleus. Il lui en parlerait.

Ce soir.

« Tony, tu rêves ?, l'interrompit Ziva.

Elle le regarda, les sourcils haussés et le regard moqueur.

« J'ai presque fini !, se justifia l'Italien.

- Ce n'est pas « presque » que veut entendre Gibbs », fit t-elle en regagnant son bureau.

Il reprit son stylo et lui tira la langue avant de s'y remettre activement. Il était déjà tard et il avait hâte de rentrer.

Le soir même, après une bonne douche, il alla rejoindre son amant. Gibbs l'accueillit par un sourire avant de l'embrasser. Tony y répondit activement, glissant une main dans sa nuque. Il adorait faire ça, remonter ses doigts de la nuque aux cheveux, sentir les frissons courir sur la peau sensible de son amant, l'embrasser en douceur et le faire monter en pression, tendrement, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs ne craque et ne l'embrasse plus sauvagement, embrasant chaque cellule de son corps. Mais pas ce soir. Non. Pas ce soir. Il interrompit le baiser et lut une certaine surprise chez l'ancien-militaire.

Il se recula un peu et, lui tournant le dos, prit une grande inspiration.

« Je pense... vraiment... que nous devons parler, commença t'il.

Il se retourna et l'ancien militaire se rapprocha de lui.

« D'accord. De quoi ? »

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son canapé. Tony ne put s'empêcher de le trouver ultra sexy. A en vouloir lui sauter dessus. Il tenta de se reconcentrer. Merde, ils devaient avoir cette discussion !

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu faisais avec moi.

- Tony, t...

- Chut, lui intima t'il. Laisse moi finir. Je ne veux pas d'une réponse rapide censée me rassurer. Je veux... que tu y réfléchisses. Sérieusement. J'ai besoin de savoir ça. C'est important parce que, justement, tu es... ; il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots ; tu es... Je suis vraiment fou de toi. Et je crois que je préférerai que tu piétines mes espoirs aujourd'hui et pas dans 6 mois ou dans 1 ans. Oui. Je préférerai. Donc... Donc, je te laisse réfléchir. Quelques temps. »

Gibbs était stupéfait. Il vit Tony reprendre sa respiration et attraper son blouson. Il posa sa main sur son bras, le retenant doucement.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance », dit -il d'une voix calme.

Tony sentit pourtant la pointe de douleur dans ces mots et sa gorge se serra.

« Bien sûr que si. »

Il lui caressa la joue.

« Je te fais confiance comme à personne d'autre. J'ai confiance en toi, répéta t-il. Et c'est parce que je te fais confiance que je compte sur ton honnêteté pour être franc avec moi ».

L'italien l'embrassa tendrement et sortit, le laissant déboussolé.

Une fois que le jeune homme fut parti, Gibbs descendit à la cave. Voir son bateau et le poncer. Pour réfléchir. A tout ça. Tony avait raison. Il devait faire un effort. Il s'assit sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier.

Foutus sentiments.

Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était très peu posé la question de ses sentiments. Parce que c'était devenu tellement évident. Il était raide dingue de lui. Tout ça, lui, Tony, après leur première nuit, ça avait doucement fait son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, c'était doux, bon, tendre, il avait, pour une fois, accepté. Il était persuadé que Tony savait. Mais il ne lui avait jamais rien dit, c'était absolument vrai. Soupirant, il remonta prendre une douche et se changer. La nuit était bien avancée et ils avaient du boulot demain. Il enfila un boxer et se coucha. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas.

Les draps sentaient encore l'odeur de Tony.

Tony.

Une idée lui vînt. Demain était vendredi. Et l'enquête était quasiment bouclée. Ils auraient très certainement leur samedi entier de libre. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Oh oui. C'était une bonne idée.

Le vendredi passa rapidement. L'enquête était terminée, les rapports suivirent et tout était calme. Tony rentra chez lui, seul. Gibbs ne lui avait pas parlé de la journée. Il lui avait dit « quelques temps », oui, alors, il supposait qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il soupira avant de se mettre en quête d'un bon film italien et de se planter quelques minutes plus tard devant sa télé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le jour suivant, il était toujours sur le canapé. Il s'était endormi dessus. Se frottant les yeux, il se leva et alla ouvrir les rideaux. Le soleil commençait à briller. C'était une belle journée, pensa t-il, avant qu'il ne ressente un pincement au cœur. Il allait probablement la passer seul.

Un jogging, et une douche plus tard, il se sentait plus frais et disposé.

Il s'apprêtait à remonter se chercher un bon roman policier quand on frappa à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'ouvrir ses lèvres à tout moment. Ce n'était peut être pas lui.

Après s'être mordillé la lèvre et une hésitation d'une trentaine de seconde, il ouvrit la porte et... son amant se tenait là, sa veste à la main, avec un sourire à damner un saint. Il le détailla un court moment, remarquant la chemise blanche aux avants bras retroussés.

Miam.

« Salut, fit Gibbs.

- Hello, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire, tu veux entrer ? »

Un léger rire échappa à l'ex-marine, visiblement détendu et de bonne humeur, avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Non »

Le visage de Tony se referma, inquiet. Pourquoi avait t-il sauté sur la conclusion que Gibbs avait quelque chose de positif à lui dire, merde ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se pointait chez lui que c'était le cas ! Peut être voulait t-il simplement l'avertir de sa décision d'arrêter leur relation ?

Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure quand il sentit une main douce dans ses cheveux.

« Non. Toi, est ce que tu veux sortir ? »

Un sourire illumina ses yeux.

« Oui ! Oui, attends, je prends mes affaires, fit le jeune homme, laissant la porte ouverte et commençant à se presser dans l'appartement, est ce que j'ai besoin de ma veste ? Tu crois qu'il va faire beau toute la journée ? Et ou est ce qu'on... »

Il s'arrêta en avisant le petit sourire de Gibbs et se rapprocha de lui, son sac à la main.

« C'est une surprise ?, demanda t-il.

Ses yeux pétillaient.

Gibbs ne dit rien et se contenta de le pousser gentiment dans la voiture, Tony continuant de babiller des questions, impatient.

Il roulèrent une heure avant de commencer à sortir de la ville, Gibbs s'amusant des regards curieux de Tony sur le paysage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un gosse en voiture.

Sauf que ce gosse était beaucoup trop attirant pour en être un.

Une heure encore fut nécessaire avant l'arrivée. Fasciné, le plus jeune observait les arbres verdoyants bordant la route sur laquelle ils passaient. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait de ce lieu était douce et calme, loin du stress ambiant de Washington.

Gibbs lui sourit avant de s'engager sur une plus petite route où l'Italien avisa un panneau. Il se retourna, excité :

« Nous allons au lac ?

- Bravo, Sherlock, ironisa l'ex marine, avant de continuer, tu connais ?

- Du tout. Est ce qu'on arrive bientôt ? »

L'ancien-militaire opina de la tête. Ils arrivaient justement à l'entrée, et il paya avant que la barrière ne s'ouvre et que la voiture ne s'engage sur le domaine.

« Des cygnes ! »

Tony tendait le cou et Gibbs descendit sa vitre. A croire que le jeune homme n'avait pas vu un brin de campagne depuis une éternité !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se gara et descendit de la voiture , s'étirant. Il faisait bon.

Il se dirigea vers le coffre, en sortant une couverture et un panier.

Quand il eut fermé sa voiture, il rejoint l'Italien, déjà sorti du parking, observant le paysage.

« Alors ? », lui demanda t-il.

Tony se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est un endroit magnifique », répondit-il, suivant l'ancien-militaire qui avait commencé à longer le lac. Il cherchait un coin tranquille pour se poser. Tony le rejoignit en quelques grandes enjambées et observa le panier.

« C'est un pique-nique ?

- Arrête de poser des questions. », lui rétorqua son amant.

Ils croisèrent quelques personnes, souvent en famille, en couple et même des peintres, mais pas de pêcheurs, la pêche étant interdite dans cette partie du lac.

Puis il s'arrêtèrent après vingts minutes de marche et l'ex-marine se retourna vers Tony, demandant :

« Ici ? »

Visiblement oui. Le jeune homme était déjà accroupi, une main dans l'eau, ses affaires posées sur un rocher.

Ici.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil avant d'étaler la couverture et de sortir le pique-nique. Sa surprise avait l'air de lui plaire. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

Tony retournait vers lui, déjà pieds nus. L'ex-marine lui tourna le dos et ne vit pas le jeune homme arriver derrière lui... jusqu'à ce qu'il hoquette de surprise en sentant deux bras enlacer son cou, un poids s'affaler sur son corps, avant que la force du jeune homme ne le fasse tomber dans l'herbe fraîche, Tony s'affalant avec et sur lui. Un rire résonnait dans ses oreilles et il le rejoignit quand le jeune homme les fit rouler dans l'herbe, jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus de lui, le bloquant adroitement sur le sol. Il tenta de bouger un peu et l'Italien lui bloqua les mains.

« Tsss... On ne bouge pas ! »

Puis il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un baiser tendre et possessif. Son corps s'enflammait et Gibbs se fit violence pour se retenir. Il avait des choses à dire avant. Le jeune homme dut sentir sa crispation puisqu'il le relâcha, haletant. Il le libéra de son poids, se calant près de lui sur un de ses côtés, les coudes dans l'herbe. Son regard était tendre et une main caressait doucement la peau découverte par l'ouverture du col de la chemise de l'ancien-militaire.

« C'est vraiment une surprise géniale, murmura-t-il. Merci », continua le jeune homme, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

La pomme d'adam de Gibbs tressaillit alors qu'il sentait une vague de tendresse monter dans ses entrailles devant cet air adorable et sincère. Et quelque chose de plus fort aussi. Une émotion qui lui vrillait le corps et la tête, forte et puissante. L'amour. Il respira plus fort, approcha une main hésitante qui vînt caresser la joue du jeune homme.

« Pardon, Tony. »

L'Italien eut un sursaut de peur et de déception mêlés. Pardon. Pardon pour quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire, nom de Dieu ?! Sa main arrêta ses mouvements près du col de la chemise et Gibbs s'en aperçut. Il continua rapidement.

« Je pensais que tu le savais. J'aurais vraiment du te le dire dès le début. Je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir longtemps. »

Le jeune homme l'écoutait attentivement, le cœur à cent à l'heure. C'était rare, très rare, que l'ex-marine parle de lui et de ses ressentis. Il voyait bien à la manière dont ses muscles étaient soudainement tendus que ce n'était pas facile pour lui.

« Je suis désolé ».

Oh. Encore ! !

« I'm in love with you. »

Tony déglutit. Il observa le visage de son amant. Il expira et sa main descendit plus bas, agrippa soudainement sa chemise, ses doigts se serrant convulsivement autour du tissu sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Jethro... »

Gibbs lui sourit, d'un sourire doux. Tony se rapprocha de lui, glissa sa tête dans son cou et sa main libre dans ses cheveux, calant son corps tout contre lui.

« Jethro... Jay... Redis le encore. »

- I love you, Anthony Junior DiNozzo »

L'Italien sortit son visage de son cou, le regarda, les yeux pétillants de joie. Un peu humides, aussi. Peut être. Gibbs en profita et lui sourit.

« Ti amo. Je t'aime. Я тебя люблю.* »

Tony éclata de rire.

« Jay ! Du Russe ! »

Puis il s'empara de ses lèvres, coupant court à toute forme de réponse verbale. L'ex-marine grogna de désir, ses mains retrouvant avec délice les courbes du dos, la douceur des cheveux bruns. La langue du jeune homme joua avec la sienne un moment. La main crispée sur le tissu s'ouvrit, remonta sensuellement le long de la chemise et l'Italien eut soudain un besoin presque animal de l'arracher.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas, interrompu soudainement par un gargouillement sonore en provenance de son ventre, qui eut pour effet d'entraîner son amant et patron dans un rire, son abdomen tressautant sous lui. Il se releva, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de faire quelques pas à quatre pattes pour se poser sur la couverture et d'attraper un sandwich au poulet.

« Na », marmonna t'il la bouche pleine, satisfait de voir le regard frustré du plus âgé.

Interrompu, l'ex-marine en gémit de dépit. Puis il le rejoignit, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, et commença lui aussi à manger.

Heureusement, la fausse mauvaise humeur de l'Italien disparut vite une fois engloutis deux sandwich, du saucisson, un tupperware de pâtes à la tomate et un jus de fruit. Le pique-nique fut ponctué de bonne humeur et de plaisanteries, avant qu'ils ne finissent tous les deux allongés à l'ombre d'un arbre salvateur, torses nus, les yeux à moitiés fermés. L'ex-marine était tourné sur un côté, observant son jeune amant se reposer tranquillement, une main posée négligemment sur les pectoraux de l'Italien. Tony ouvrit ses yeux, posa sa main sur la sienne. Il chuchota doucement, laissant quelques uns de ses doigts retracer la courbe de l'épaule bronzée de son amant :

« Je me suis toujours demandé... Toi... Tu n'avais jamais eu aucun... fantasme me concernant ? »

Gibbs haussa un sourcil. Avant de se mordre la lèvre, les images de ses nombreux rêves lui revenant en mémoire. Il vit le sourire amusé qui pointait le bout de son nez chez Tony.

« Jay ? »

Et pour la première fois, l'Italien vit les joues de son amant se colorer un peu. Gibbs se racla la gorge et Tony se rapprocha de lui, félin, se collant contre son corps.

"Allez... Dis moi tout...", murmura t-il, sensuel.

Gibbs inspira et ouvrit la bouche :

« J'ai... beaucoup rêvé de toi.

- Humm... Mais encore ?, sourit le jeune homme.

- Hey, tu sais bien, tu l'as deviné ! », s'exclama l'ancien militaire.

Puis il se releva rapidement et tendit une main au jeune homme, qui l'a pris sans se poser de questions. Il observa attentivement Gibbs retirer sa ceinture et lui demander:

« Tu viens te baigner ? »

Il s'était déjà débarrassé de son pantalon et marchait vers le lac.

« Hey ! ! , cria t'il en se déshabillant. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Jay ! »

Il le suivit en courant, à moitié nu, en se promettant de revenir à la charge sur cette histoire de rêves.

Foi de DiNozzo, il en saura plus !

Gibbs entrait déjà dans l'eau, qu'il eut directement jusqu'aux hanches. Cette partie du lac était dédiée à la baignade mais ils n'étaient pas sur la plage ; elle se trouvait de l'autre côté ; d'où une certaine profondeur dés l'entrée dans l'eau. Tony arriva vite à sa hauteur, regarda à gauche, à droite, vira son boxer et descendit dans l'eau.

Eau qui était fraîche mais agréable en plein milieu de la chaleur étouffante de l'après midi.

Un peu plus loin, il vit la tête de son amant disparaître sous l'eau et ressortir une minute plus tard dans un soupir de plaisir. Il nagea vers lui dans un rire, plongeant lui aussi sa tête sous l'eau en cours de route. Oh, ça faisait du bien !

Il n'avait plus pied maintenant. Gibbs le prit dans ses bras et il noua ses mains autour de son cou, se laissant à demi porter, ses jambes frôlant celles du plus âgé lorsqu'elles bougeaient en rythme pour ne pas le laisser couler. Il frotta son nez contre le cou de son amant, respirant son odeur, savourant ce moment.

L'ancien-militaire nagea un peu avec lui puis se mit à demi sur le dos, laissant l'Italien accroché à ses épaules, et ils se laissèrent dériver. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme n'appuie plus fortement sur lui, l'éclaboussant et riant. Gibbs l'éclaboussa en retour et ils se lâchèrent, nageant côté à côte, se donnant quelques traîtres coups de pied.

Quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils s'éloignaient grandement de leur bord, il y retournèrent et Gibbs attrapa la main de Tony, l'attirant contre lui et l'embrassant. Le jeune homme passa ses mains dans sa nuque, s'accrochant et caressant cet endroit à la lisière de ses cheveux qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Ils eurent bientôt de nouveau pied, l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, et Tony en profita pour lâcher la nuque de Gibbs et se coller à lui, glissant les mains dans son dos... et sur ses fesses.

Gibbs le regarda, les yeux assombris, et posa ses mains sur son torse, les laissant caresser la peau frémissante, se délectant du gémissement de l'Italien. Une main passa sur les tétons, les frôlant, les pinçant et l'Italien grogna de plaisir, descendant ses doigts sur les côtes de son amant, caressant les abdominaux et progressant vers les cuisses. Il entendit l'ex-marine haleter et suça le lobe de son oreille.

Celui ci attrapa justement une joue pour le tourner vers lui et l'embrasser plus franchement, laissant leur langues danser ensemble. Tony sentit la main posée sur son torse descendre plus bas, encore plus bas, glisser dans les poils bruns pour effleurer son sexe dur et frémissant. Il gémit dans sa bouche et se pressa instinctivement contre la main taquine, cherchant désespérément le contact. Joueur, Gibbs la recula légèrement et l'Italien grogna.

Ses propres doigts descendirent sur l'aine de son homme, ne s'attardèrent pas et caressèrent l'intérieur des cuisses. Gibbs attrapa une de ses fesses, sa main ne faisant toujours que frôler et l'Italien remonta la sienne, trouvant les bourses pleines et les caressant habilement, juste assez pour le rendre pantelant de plaisir contre lui. Il le sentait dur et à point, il mourrait d'envie de le prendre à pleine main mais se retint, le laissant ronger son frein, taquinant la peu fine des bourses et l'embrassant avec passion. Il s'interrompit cependant avec un râle de plaisir, Gibbs ayant maintenu une pression plus forte avant de caresser le bout de sa virilité, insistant sur le gland et le frein, et, Oh my God, il savait qu'il était on ne peut plus sensible de ce côté là!

Il se sentit défaillir et gémir, se coller contre l'ancien-militaire, la respiration sifflante. Les doigts passaient et repassaient, légers ou maintenant un contact plus prolongé, la main se serrant tout autour. Convulsivement, la sienne remonta pour s'enrouler autour du membre du plus âgé. Jethro se crispa de plaisir, et un long gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Le souffle haletant, il murmura :

« Tony...

« Oh God. J'ai envie. J'ai envie. »

Gibbs attrapa son sexe, le massant plus franchement et l'Italien se retint de tomber, s'appuyant contre son homme et le caressant de plus en rapidement. L'atmosphère se remplit de gémissements et de râles. Le plus jeune enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Gibbs, le mordant doucement. Une de ses mains continua ses va et vient, l'autre revînt s'occuper de ses bourses. Ils étaient proches, très proches et l'ancien-militaire insista de nouveau sur le frein de son amant, prodiguant ensuite une caresse délicate sur le gland ultrasensible. Il ne suffit que de quelques autres va et vient pour qu'il ne sente un liquide chaud gicler sur sa main et se dissoudre dans l'eau, un râle de plaisir l'accompagnant. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans l'orgasme dans un long grognement, Tony embrassant sa mâchoire et léchant son cou. Ils s'appuyèrent quelques secondes l'un sur l'autre, laissant leurs corps se calmer, s'embrassant doucement. L'Italien ferma les yeux et pressa son corps contre Gibbs, une main sur sa hanche, les yeux clos.

Puis il se laissa choir en arrière dans l'eau, entraînant son amant avec lui dans un hoquet de surprise. Ils batifolèrent quelques instants comme ça, nageant un peu, collés l'un à l'autre, apaisés et amoureux dans cette fin d'après midi.

Il finirent tout de même par sortir et s'enroulèrent dans la couverture. La température redescendait, l'air devenait frais. Ils se rhabillèrent et rangèrent les affaires, avant de remonter en voiture en début de soirée.

Alors que la voiture repassait la barrière du lac, Gibbs eut un sourire tendre en voyant les yeux de Tony se fermer doucement. Le dit Tony qui posa tout de même une main sur sa cuisse en murmurant :

« C'était vraiment une journée parfaite. On y retournera ? lui fit t-il, ouvrant ses grands yeux verts et laissant ses doigts courir sur la cuisse ferme.

- Si tu veux, » lui répondit l'ancien-militaire.

L'Italien lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de refermer les yeux avec un soupir de contentement.

« Oh et... Tony ? »

Ouverture d'un œil.

« Je t'aime ».

* * *

**Fin ! ! !**

* * *

_* Ya tibia lioubliou : « Je t'aime » en russe, donc. ^^ _

* * *

_« On à beau tout rêver, tu dépasses le rêve » est une citation de Victor Hugo._

* * *

_Whaou, la fin ! ! Sortez la fanfare ! _

_Je suis moyennement satisfaite de mon début de chapitre, mais plutôt contente des deux tiers qui suivent. Et contente, pour une fois, de mon lime. :D_

_Ca vous a plu ?_

_Je ne sais pas si je vais écrire d'autres fictions NCIS, je n'ai pas d'idées._

_Si vous en avez, à vos claviers ! ! :D_

_Je bosse sur des fictions originales, si ça vous intéresse, que je posterai sur FictionPress. Mon pseudo est Minoudole._

_Voila, à bientôt peut être ! :)_

_Bises._


End file.
